Bob Paris
Robert "Bob" Paris was a wealthy, self-involved and gregarious owner of an elite hunting club who grew up with Sheriff Alex Romero. The pair had a strained relationship, but they kept their mutual dislike under wraps. He is the main antagonist of the third season. Biography Season 3 As Norma Bates peeked through the window at the Arcanum Club and saw sexual acts taking place, Bob was seen watching. (The Arcanum Club) When a woman's body was found in the marshes, Romero met Bob, who was an old friend. Romero wanted to know if she had been working the previous night. However, he got no help from Bob and was reminded that his reputation was tarnished since the DEA torched the marijuana fields. Bob reminded him that would make his re-election campaign for sheriff mighty difficult. (Persuasion) Wanting to know more about Annika Johnson's fate, he visited Bob’s house, but Bob wasn’t so forthcoming with information, though he asked if Annika had anything on her. Dylan Massett later found two of his men snooping around the motel office looking for the USB flash drive. They left. (Unbreak-Able) Bob told Romero that Norma had a flash drive with important information on it. When Romero and Norma met with him at The Arcanum Club she made a deal with him with regards to the bypass in exchange for the flash drive. He accepted her terms. (The Deal) As Bob prepared to leave his house for a bike ride, he saw a car parked in his driveway. He approached it and discovered Marcus Young's corpse within, wearing a tag that said he was withdrawing his candidacy for the sheriff elections. Romero later confronted him at a shooting range after discovering his family name on the file on the flash drive. (The Last Supper) Bob and his men abducted James Finnigan and brought him to a remote location, where they tortured him until he revealed what he knew about Norma and Norman. When Romero later visited Bob, he told him that Norma had been using him. (The Pit) Norma went to see Bob and told him that the story about Norman killing his father was not true, though Bob said that it was an "interesting" story and revealed he hired a private investigator. Bob said that giving him the flash drive would be in her best interest, but that she wasn't calling the shots anymore. Bob said that Romero may have beaten her to it, saying that he believed he showed Romero the light. He also warned her to not slip and fall into her 'pool'. (Crazy) As the DEA prepared to descend on Bob's house, Romero phoned him to tell him to get out of there. Bob escaped to the marina where he boarded a yacht, but found Romero already waiting for him. Romero said he knew that Bob was responsible of the deaths of the two prostitutes and they argued before Bob told him that he was more like his father than he thought. This led to Romero shooting him in the chest and throat, killing him. (Unconscious) Season 4 Romero took Bob's body out at sea and let it sink along with the boat. (A Danger to Himself and Others) Killings *'Lindsay Davis': Murdered. (in The Arcanum Club) *'Annika Johnson': Shot once in the stomach. (in Persuasion) *'Clay DuFont': Shot once in the head. (in The Deal) Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals